U.S. Pat. No. 4,807,920 (Fujiki et al.) discloses a passenger automotive vehicle with an umbrella holder that is positioned within inner and outer panels of a rear fender of the vehicle in a chamber that requires a biasing spring or other biasing means to bias the umbrella outwardly from the compartment in which it is stored. The door of the vehicle must be opened before the umbrella can be released, and the requirement for a separate compartment and a spring to outwardly bias the umbrella from the compartment adds to the complexity of the invention and its cost.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,880,874 B1 (Kallenberger et al.) discloses a storage receptacle for use in storing small items, such as eyeglasses, in a map pocket of an automotive door lining. This reference does not disclose or teach that the patented construction can be used to store larger items, such as umbrellas.